Wirksamkeit English Version
by Sahad
Summary: - Tokio Hotel - As promised to Jackthecoolwriter, I translated this story into english. Cerb helped me a lot, tata! What to do when you are young, a guy, and feeling horny...


**Title: Wirksamkeit (efficacy)**

Author: Sahad

Note: I am not very good at English so I hope it won't be too bad...

Note 2: For Jackthecoolwriter, as promised. Enjoy it.

**Chapter:**

It was the beginning of July; heat seemed to have reached a stationary level, at least until the next week. All the high-school pupils were on holiday, moments so much hoped and deserved for the teenagers who could now go to the beach and have fun. All? Perhaps not...

"That's not fair!" Tom groaned, readjusting the strap of his guitar bag on his shoulder. "Thinking that the others are going to the pool today..."

"Bah... Make yourself a reason..." Bill smiled sadly.

"That's no faaaaaiiiir..." its opposite grumbled, crushing his cap on his head.

The young singer didn't reply, knowing perfectly that he was thinking the same. He wasn't disturbed by the idea of working on the new album, but he would have liked to profit of his holidays as any other teenager. Thus it was with a trailing step that they were going to Georg's house, Georg who would take them along, Gustav and them, in his car to go to the studio of recording. Tom continued to grouse all along the way, expressing with high voice what his brother was thinking.

Arriving in front of the large house, the two twins sounded and waited. Long minutes were passed without anything occurring; the young guitarist raised an eyebrow, launching an interrogative glance to his opposite which returned to him.

"What are they doing?"

"Maybe they went for a walk?" Bill supposed.

"Nein. We have to go to the studio."

"That's right." The singer said. "So, what do we do?"

"Let's enter?"

The brown one shook the head, following his brother who entered in the house. They knew it very well, having come many times since they known the bassist, it wasn't difficult to find the way; they climbed the stairs two by two, running to know who would be the first up, Tom was slightly handicapped by his instrument and kept a place of good second for this time.

"I won." The brown one smiled when arriving upstairs.

"There was embarrassment." The guitarist grumbled.

"Bad loser." His twin laughed.

"Bad winner." Tom retorted.

The young singer choked a small amused laugh, skilfully dodging the friendly slap of his opposite, he was the first in the room of their elder:

"Georg, here we are. We are la... Te..."

Bill's eyes were opened wide, he half-opened the mouth several times by looking at the scene which was held under its eyes without managing to articulate a sound. It was his brother who, arriving just behind him, awoke quicker:

"Georg? Gustav?"

The two interested ones raised the eyes towards them, blown; they considered them a long moment as if their brains did not manage to analyze the fact that the twins were at the door frame. Tom first smiled before frankly laugh, quickly imitated by his brother, the two boys starting an unbounded insane-laugh; the guitarist managed finally to articulate:

"You... Haha...! You were doing a masturbation championship?"

It was more an affirmation than a question, the drummer and the bassist looked at each other many seconds before to shake shoulders wearing themselves again. Bill couldn't believe it:

"We are killing ourselves running because thinking we were late, and you, you are making shining your willies ! I don't believe it!"

"So, who won?" His twin asked, smiling.

"I did." Georg declared.

"You? Oh, that's cool..." The guitarist said, trying to seem respectful. "And so what?"

"Do you often ask yourself the question before?" His friend whispered, his eyes going up to the sky.

"Hm... Not really, you're right. But I'm not enough desperate to make a competition of it... Me." The dreaded boy answered with a big smile.

"And what does all of that prove?" Bill asked, raising an eyebrow and a little smile on his lips.

"Wirksamkeit (efficacy)." The brown one proudly said.

"Wisksamkeit?" The singer repeated, blazed.

"Ja."

Gustav let his eyes get up to the sky, preferring not to say anything: after all, the twins were big enough to put their eldest back into his place.

"I don't call that efficacy." Tom smiled. "I call that a fast ejaculator (sorry, don't know how to say it)."

Bingo. Georg's face deformed in a ugly face to the young guitarist who was laughing to death; but, as the drummer expected, Bill wasn't going to do nothing:

"Efficacy, eh?"

Bill went to the bassist, so close that their breathes mixed up; Georg swallowed hard at this. It was disturbing. But, must of all, it was his youngest stare whose made him feel uncomfortable. The young boy of crow's hair smiled and went away with his soft and feline walk:

"I will show you what efficacy really is!"

Telling those words, he put his hands on Tom's chest, pushing him backward. Theirs stares crossed, they exchanged a smile: no need of words, both of them knew what each other thought. The guitarist let the other one pushing him, sitting down on the armchair, behind him. Gustav, his eyes wide opened, couldn't believe the twins' plan:

"Bill..."

"Schhht..." the other whispered, speaking to his brother with a hearing glance, his finger on his own lips.

Then, he watched his bro with fun, where we could foresee a light or dare. The young singer smiled and knelt in front of the guitarist, his stare still on his brother's. His thin fingers sliding on his trousers, his nails scratching on that texture, going up slowly to a very important point. Tom nibbled his lower lips feeling those cuddles on his knickers. He closed his eyes and chilled out, letting a well being whisper when the fingers passed on that growing up member, very sensitive.

"Hmmm..."

"Is that good ?" Bill asked.

"Ja... (yes)" The teen whispered, playing with his piercing, which gave him a sexy way to be.

Georg and Gustav couldn't believe what they were looking at. They felt very disturbing in the way it was their friends – Twins- and… And there was a feeling… Warmness in their knickers whose made then swallow hard. Bill smiled and concentrated back on what he was doing, unclothing his twin's member; Tom wasn't trying to stop him, but his sex up was talking for him, as well as his fingers holding hard the armchair.

Tom scoffed an surprised hiccup when his brother's face came closer to his virility and let his tongue on the top of his sex, the guitarist's fingers held harder the armchair as his head went back and down. The singer's name came trough his lips in a whispered becoming closer from a moaning; Bill smiled again and started to touch him harder with his tongue, while he put his finger around his sex, starting masturbate him or just having a nice squeezing on him. Those attentions seemed be good because Tom was biting his lips, trying to hide a moaning. Happy, Bill looked at his friends and thought he will burst of laugh: the bassist and drummer were looking at them, so flabbergasted, and Georg's hand, close to his own wee thing.

Amused, the singer went back to his occupation, taking completely his brother in his mouth. Tom scoffed a whispering, almost lifting up his leg as his finger went white. As his face's expression, no misunderstanding about how he liked it. Gustav swallowed again in front of that scene up to his eyes, anyway he threw an eye on Georg, realising he wasn't alone feeling special about this scene; but if the guitarist's whispering and the idea of Bill's mouth sliding on that member were exciting him, he couldn't believe that kind of thing between those guys. Was it because they were twins? Maybe was it a major reason, but he didn't really know; a new whispering of Tom pushed a little bit more is warmness, already hot under his belly.

"Haaan... Bill..." The dread's teen went, finding hard to not catch his partner by the hairs and make him go faster.

Bill seemed to really appreciate to make his twin wait, a little sadist smile stretching his lips. The guitarist let escape a new moaning, feeling his member being cuddled like this, his heart was beating so hard and his lungs threatened to burst whereas he had the sensation that there was no air in them. He was beginning to perspire and any of his moaning was betraying his pleasure, he was going up step by step to the orgasm.

"Bill..."

The singer smiled again and finally obeyed, letting his lips going down along the sex of his brother; then he went up slowly, making slide his piercing all along the skin, Bill replaced his finger around the member of his victim, feeling with great satisfaction the beatings of his twin's heart in his sex up. So Tom would nearly ejaculate... The dark haired teen raised the eyes to his dear's face and still looking at him: he was so beautiful and his moanings were letting him so desirable... He sincerely smiled and began to make his tongue dance on the top of his twin's virility whereas his hand was making an insisting come and go on it.

The guitarist could retain a little shout at this change and though he would suffocate during many seconds as those sensations were so hard. Gustav and Georg succeeded to swallow without strangle themselves: that spectacle was more than amazing. Tom suddenly tightened himself, shouting higher than he did before, letting himself falling in the armchair, breathing hardly, the eyes half closed. Bill wiped a part of the hot liquid that escaped from the corner of his lips; he finally got up and kissed his brother's temple, tenderly smiling. He turned back to the two other members of the group and said:

"See, Georg. That's efficacy."

The bassist was flabbergasted, blushing when discovering that his own hand hadn't stilled inactive; he quickly took it out of his knickers, imitated by the young drummer. The little spectacle make the singer laugh; Tom put correctly his pants and get out:

"Well, now we are really late with your stupidities."

"Just try to tell me that you didn't like it." Bill slowly laugh.

"I never said I didn't." the guitarist grumbled. "But we are late."

The four teens quickly got out of the house and went to their eldest's car; by walking, Tom caught his brother's arm:

"Bill."

"Hm? Was ?" he asked.

"Er... What you did just now... Er..." the teen blushed.

"Don't worry." His twin smilled. "It will be our secret."

"Danke."

"Bitte."

Going down some more steps, the guitarist let appeared a smile and whispered:

"It was great."

"I'm too good at it." His brother answered.

"Feeling well?" the dread's teen grumbled.

"Nobody said that it was bad." Bill said.

"Hm... Let see if you will support it. Because next it's your turn." His brother declared as a challenge.

"Hu-hum... Something's telling that I really want to be at this evening."

Strangling a laugh, the two boys joined their friends who were waiting for them, car turned on...

**ENDE!**

Sahad: So hard! Thank you to Cerb (alias Dstine) who translated most of this story. Hope you enjoyed it, guys. Bye.


End file.
